forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
House of Nature
| type-GW = | shape-size-GW = | gravity-GW = | time-GW = | morphic-GW = | element-energy-GW = | alignment-GW = | magical-GW = | layers-GW = | layer-number-GW = | location-GW = | refs-GW = | type-WA = | shape-size-WA = | gravity-WA = | mutability-WA = | element-energy-WA = | alignment-WA = | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = | location-WA = | refs-WA = | type-WT = Neutral Plane | shape-size-WT = | gravity-WT = | time-WT = | morphic-WT = Alterable | element-energy-WT = | alignment-WT = | magical-WT = Enhanced (druid spells) | faith-WT = | layers-WT = | layer-number-WT = | location-WT = | refs-WT = | inhabitants = yes | deities = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | usethe = yes | useon = }} The House of Nature was a neutral plane in the World Tree cosmology model. It was home to the deities Chauntea, Lathander, Silvanus, Eldath, Gwaeron Windstrom, Lurue, Mielikki, Shiallia, Nobanion, and Ubtao. Description While considered a neutral plane by sages, the House of Nature was a place of natural harmony and goodness, encompassing many of the ideals of the plane of Elysium from the Great Wheel cosmology.The primary natives of Elysium, the guardinals, and many of the divine realms of nature deities shifted from Elysium to the House of Nature when the cosmologies were changed between 2 and 3 edition. A portal to the plane of Arvandor was maintained by cooperation of the deities residing here. Flora & Fauna In addition to all variety of animals one might expect to find on a plane of nature, fiercer varieties, such as the fhorge, were plentiful. Strange creatures made entirely of plant and wood also inhabited the wilds of this plane. Inhabitants The House of Nature was the native home of the race of celestials known as guardinals, animalistic beings of inherent goodness. There were also guardinal paragons, many in number, who served almost as deities to the plethora of animals populating the plane. These paragons included Talisid and the Five Companions but were not limited to them. They focused on defending the House of Nature from the forces of evil. Bariaurs and unicorns also lived here, as did intelligent celestial animals who were once natives of the Material Plane. These petitioners of the deities of the House of Nature began their lives here as humanoids, but over time, they were changed slowly into animal forms. Wemic petitioners of Nobanion were an exception; they maintained their wemic forms. The petitioners lived in small communities, never building or changing their environment, but living in complete communion with the natural realm around them. If injured, they healed quickly, and they were immune to electricity and poison and resistant to fire and cold. Divine Realms Many deities and guardinal paragons had realms in the House of Nature. In addition to those described below, animal lords, such as the cat lord, called the House of Nature Home. So did Syranita, goddess of the aarakocra, Skerrit, god of centaurs, and other lesser-known deities of nature-oriented races. Gwaeron and Lurue dwelt in the House of Nature, but they did not maintain realms here. The borders of the realms described below were fluid, with hard-to-distinguish boundaries. The Deep Forest Silvanus' realm was located in the deepest forest of the House of Nature, where the greatest trees grew so dense as to block out all light. The Great Mother's Garden This was the realm of Chauntea. While she was considered a goddess of agriculture, her realm was not, in fact, cultivated. Instead, all manner of foods grew here naturally and in abundance. The Grove of the Unicorns This was a relatively simple tree grove, but it was frequently visited by unicorns, including celestial chargers. Mielikki maintained her realm here. The High Glade The High Glade, home to Shiallia, was found next to Mielikki's domain. The Labyrinth of Life In the warmest region of the House of Nature was found this dense, vibrant, mazelike jungle. This was Ubtao's domain. Bursting up from the center of the jungle was a plateau, upon which all variety of dinosaurs roamed in isolation from other beasts. Morninglory The realm of Lathander was a place of natural beauty infused with the colors of dawn and included a mountain lake and a meadow. Here stood a cathedral of tall timber that served as Lathander's home. Anyone resting in Morninglory felt fully refreshed in half the time as usual. The Pridelands This region of the House of Nature was a vast savanna. Here, Nobanion ruled his wemic petitioners. The savannah was spotted with groves, one of which protected a portal to the Gulthmere Forest on the Material Plane. The True Grove Here, Eldath abode in a ring of tall oak trees with a bubbling spring in its center. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Neutral planes Category:World Tree planes Category:Planes of existence Category:Outer Planes